That One Night
by Germanlovely
Summary: Norman and Darla meet and sparks fly! I don't own anything but my imagination and Darla.


That One Night

Norman climbed over the rail of the Northwestern onto the dock and stopped to look at the little town of Dutch Harbor. He sighed as the camera crew started to follow him; they called out to him asking him where he was going. Since he didn't speak much in front of cameras, he glared over his shoulder at the camera crew. The glare stopped them in their tracks. A few days back, Norman in an angry and frustrated mood grabbed one of the cameras and threw it overboard. He couldn't stand the attention he was getting with the cameras and the fans. He wanted to fish and be left alone. Since his girlfriend had left about three months ago, he couldn't get out of his dark mood. Nothing anyone could do would pull him out of his funk. He had loved her, but she wanted more. He couldn't blame her really. She was just as private as he was and when the cameras and fans started showing up everywhere they went, she dumped him and changed her number fast! If Norman was a betting man, he would bet that she had found another man by now and started settling down. That is what she wanted anyway. Norman couldn't see her as any more than a girlfriend.

Norman shrugged as the camera crew took the hint and turned the camera to Edgar who promptly started entertaining the crew with his endless jokes and pranks. As Norman headed towards the truck that he and his brothers keep by the dock, Norman decided to make a side trip to the Aleutian hotel and bar for a bite to eat. Norman quickly found the truck and climbed in for the short ride to town. His normal stop to the post office took the first hour what with all the fan mail and packages. His second stop had him grabbing a few pairs of boots and socks for the trip in case Edgar wanted to pull a fast one like he did this morning. It took Norman an hour to find his boots that were hidden in the engine room. Norman rolled his eyes at the memory and continued to the cash register.

"Morning, Norman." The cashier purred at him from behind the desk. Norman replied with a single grunt as he paid for his purchases and left. The girl frowned at him and shrugged. He never spoke to her in the two years she had been working at the store. He wasn't about to start now.

Norman finally made his way to the Aleutian for lunch and settled in to his regular booth. He looked around as he waited for the waitress to come serve him. He saw the Time Bandit boys gathered around one table talking about crab and girls. The Wizard crew was sitting across the room silently eating and glaring towards Johnathan and his crew. Norman shook his head. He didn't care why they didn't get along, but in his opinion, they acted like a bunch of girls fighting all the time. His gaze swept the full room and saw a few friends and waved but made no move to be social. He only wanted to eat, not be social.

After about five minutes, his waitress Sally arrived with a beautiful raven haired woman by her side. "Excuse me, Norman. I have a huge favor to ask you. Would you please let Darla sit with you? All of the tables are full and the bar as well. Please Norman?" Sally begged him.

"Ok." Norman grunted as he gestured for Darla to sit down.

Darla across from Norman in the booth and smiled. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and straight with a small hint of grey. Her eyes were the color of honey and swam with light and happiness. Her skin, the color of the snow, was flawless and radiant with no hint of makeup applied. Norman blinked hard and swallowed. He was staring and she blushed slightly which made her cheekbones seem more prominent. Norman looked away and took a deep breath that he didn't realize until then that he was holding. She mesmerized him from the moment she sat down and she hadn't spoken yet. He mentally shook himself. He had to say something, anything. What came out of his mouth embarrassed him and shocked Darla.

"I don't know what you heard about me, but I'm not a talker and I don't want to sit here and blabber on about stupid stuff." He grumbled loudly. As he finished the sentence and saw Darla's eyes darken and her mouth drop, he knew he had better make it up to her. His mom would kick his ass for that one. She didn't ask to sit with him, she was escorted over here. He straightened his shoulders and muttered a quick "Sorry" and looked away. Darla sat quietly for a while. After about ten minutes, Norman looked back to see Darla still sitting across from him playing on her phone. She felt him staring again and looked up. Darla locked her phone and put it away.

"Got that out of your system? Need to say more?" Darla scolded quietly. "Should you want to continue, I will only ignore you and play on my phone. I refuse to be spoken to like that by anyone, including the likes of you." Darla calmly stated as she folded her hands in front of her and stared at Norman waiting for his response.

Norman stared back and faltered in resolve. "Ok. I will be nicer. I am sorry." Norman ducked his head and blushed.

Just then the waitress came back to take their order. They both ordered and sat quietly waiting for their food. Neither one wanted to talk or make the first move. Darla noticed Norman look around the room and took the opportunity to study him. She admired his blonde hair that peeked out from under his hat. Though she could barely see it under an almost full beard, she still saw the strong definitions of his jaw line. He turned to face him and she saw his blue eyes sparkle for a moment. Darla smiled and chuckled. She had been caught staring. Her gaze slid down to his full lips and beautiful smile and Darla felt butterflies flit in her stomach. She wanted to kiss those lips badly.

Her obsession with his lips was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Both Darla and Norman ate in silence. Both of them felt the sexual tension building with every moment they sat across from each other. Norman was the first to break the silence. "So, what are you doing in Dutch?"

Darla looked up from her plate and swallowed. "I am here on business. I buy small businesses that are starting to struggle or are struggling and make them successful again. I am based in Seattle, but with the Deadliest Catch show here, I thought I should take a look at the old Elbow Room and see what I can do with it. I believe it is called something else now. I don't know or care. I doubt I will buy it. Thought I would see what all the fuss was about." Darla explained.

"So, you are a big fan of the show?" Norman asked suspiciously.

"Not really, I'm an opportunist. I see what's hot and I check it out." Darla said. "I don't get to watch the show much. Wait, don't tell me. You are on the show?"

"Not really, I won't talk to the cameras so they don't show me much." Norman explained.

Darla laughed. "I don't blame you." Darla looked at her watch and stood. I have to go. I hope to see you around. At least speak to me, ok?" Darla laughed and threw money on the table for her food. "See you later!"

Darla bounced out of the room smiling and waving to a few patrons on her way out. Norman was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Johnathan come up from behind him until he heard a low whistle. "Man, if I wasn't taken and she didn't like you so much I would call dibs." Johnathan laughed and clapped Norman on the back as Johnathan walked out.

"Horn dog…" Norman muttered as he glared at Johnathan's back. "I want her for myself." Norman tossed money on the table and left quickly to make sure John wouldn't catch up to Darla and ask her out.

As he exited the restaurant area, he saw Darla and John talking. Darla was laughing as John did his silly ass dance. Darla stopped laughing as she spotted Norman and waved him over. "Norman, John here was just flirting shamelessly with me. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

John sobered up a bit and laughed a nervous laugh. "Well, my charm doesn't work on everyone. See you around."

Norman chuckled as Johnathan left. John should have known better, he was not her type. He was too cartoonish and immature to ever turn her head. "So, I had to reschedule my meeting. I was headed up to partake from my mini bar this afternoon and watch some TV. What do you have planned?" Darla asked.

Norman shocked himself with his reply. "I am joining you." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he could pull them out of thin air and shove them back in. Norman turned beet red as he realized how embarrassing that was.

Darla chuckled. "Well if you insist…" Darla said as she pushed the button on the wall to call for the elevator. The doors swung open and Darla entered the elevator. "Well aren't you coming?"

Norman took one step and hesitated. "I barely know…" He started to say, but didn't get to finish as Darla grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the elevator. Darla pushed the third floor button and the door close button so no one would be able to climb in as well. Darla turned to Norman and ran a hand from his chest to his shoulders and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "If you don't want to stay the night, don't get off the elevator when we get to the third floor."

Norman grabbed Darla by the waist and when the doors opened he pushed her backwards out of the elevator. "I would love to stay the night." Norman said gently. "If that is what you want."

Darla smiled and led the way to her door.

As they entered Darla's room, Norman had already started to kiss her and pull her shirt over her head. Darla responded sighing and giving in to his every touch and unspoken demands. Norman pushed Darla against the wall as he kissed her hard. His work roughened hands found his way to her breasts and he ran a thumb across her nipple. Darla arched her back and groaned. Norman traced his tongue from her lips to her nipples as Darla gasped and threw his hat across the room so she could run her fingers through his blonde hair while his tongue teased and liked at her breasts. As he liked and teased, he ran his hands down her sides to her jeans and quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down. He groaned as he pulled away and saw that she wasn't wearing panties. He stood up straight and kissed Darla until she felt dizzy.

Darla took control and pulled his shirt off. She too, licked and teased his nipples and he sighed in pleasure. As she reached for his belt to finish undressing him, he stopped her. Norman pulled her hands away and grabbed her shoulders, quickly turning her to face the wall. Darla gasped as Norman pushed her against the wall again and started kissing the back of her neck. She arched her back to push her ass into him. She felt him push back against her and heard him moan as he reached around and slid two fingers into her wet core. Darla sighed in pleasure as he stroked her inside and out, faster and faster until she cried out in ecstasy as wave after wave of orgasm rocked her body.

Norman turned Darla to face him and picked her up. Darla wrapped her legs around his waist and Norman carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed kissing her and pleasing her again and again until she pleaded for him to enter her. He stood and pulled his jeans down and kicked them across the room. Darla gasped at the sized of him as he climbed onto the bed to cover her body with his. He teased her with the tip of his erection and she arched up take him inside. Norman growled and pushed her hips back against the mattress as he shook his head "no". Darla whimpered with need as he teased more. Just when she thought she could take no more, Norman plunged deep inside her. Darla's eyes flew open and she moaned loudly as the walls of her core squeezed and relaxed around his erection. Norman sighed and threw his head back in pleasure at the sensation. He held completely still until her body adjusted to his. Norman slowly moved up and down inside of Darla, their breaths quickening with each stroke. With each stroke, Norman pounded faster and Darla's moans matched his louder and louder as they both got closer to release. Norman slowed the pace and Darla groaned as he stopped and pulled out.

Darla tried to wrap her legs around his waist to force him to continue but Norman pulled her up and turned her over onto her knees. Norman then plunged into Darla from behind and they both moaned loudly. As Norman started to pound into her again, Darla pushed into him as he plunged. Norman could feel himself go deeper into her and he tightened his grip on her hips as he threw his head back in pleasure again. He held her still as he pounded harder and deeper within her and they screamed with pleasure as both climaxed at the same time. As the last waves of pleasure swept through them, they collapsed onto the bed exhausted where they immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, they were awakened by the sharp ring of a telephone. Norman swore and grabbed for his jeans to retrieve his phone. "What." He barked into the phone.

"Well good morning to you, Sunshine." Sig laughed into the phone. "I would have come looking for you last night if John hadn't shown up on the boat telling me all about the beauty you were with. I thought I should leave you alone. Now, I need you back on the boat soon! I had Jake A get the truck last night; he's on his way to pick you up. Be outside waiting!" Sig ordered.

Norman hung up and groaned. "I have to go. Will I see you again before I have to go out fishing?"

"Maybe, if not…" Darla grabbed Norman's phone from him to punch in her number and save it. "Now, if you don't call when you get back, I will know. I had a wonderful time with you, Norman."

"I will definitely call sooner than you thing." Norman winked and kissed her hard. "I better go Captains orders and all."

"See you soon, Norman." Darla said as she watched him dress.

"Goodbye, beautiful." Norman said as he leaned down for one more kiss.

Christmas 2012

Almost three months later, Norman finally had time to see Darla. They had talked almost every day while he was on land. They finally get the chance to see each other in a break between their work and families. Darla was really nervous to see Norman. The last time they talked, he had said he needed to talk to her. She couldn't imagine what he had to talk to her about that he couldn't say it on the phone. She kept praying he wasn't going to dump her. She knew that they hadn't seen each other since that one night. She thought things were great. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to hold him in her arms and feel his strong arms hold her tight. She also wanted a repeat of their first night.

She nervously waited for Norman to drive up. When she saw his red truck pull in to the driveway, she took a deep shaky breath. "Here goes nothing." Darla said as she opened the door for Norman. She watched him walk up the stairs to the door and her stomach did flips. She smiled and he smiled. Norman grabbed her in a bear hug and picked her up to carry her back into the house.

"Merry Christmas." Norman said between kisses.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Darla said smiling.

Norman put Darla down and suddenly looked extremely nervous. Darla got a sick feeling in her stomach as Norman turned to pace the floor.

"I have been thinking about things, Darla." Norman said as he stopped in front of her.

Darla waited impatiently to hear what he was going to say. Norman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Darla, I love you. I know it is too soon, but…" Norman dropped to his knee. "Will you marry me?"

Darla was so shocked; all she could do was continue staring. He had opened the box to reveal the four carat marquis cut diamond ring he had bought a week ago.

Darla stuttered and sniffled. "Of…of course I will. I love you too!" Darla sputtered in between her tears.

Norman let out a loud whoop and lifted Darla in a long, loving embrace. "I am going to make you the happiest woman in the world." Norman said while beaming with joy.

"You already have. Oh, and Norman, you are going to be a daddy." Darla announced through her tears.

Norman grinned and grabbed Darla swinging her around. He then kissed her tenderly. "I can't wait."

The end.


End file.
